


Field Trips Prove Everything

by nobodys_princess12



Series: Field Trip!!! [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Field Trip, Flash Getting Proved Wrong, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker field trip, Protective Avengers, Protective Interns, field trip to stark tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodys_princess12/pseuds/nobodys_princess12
Summary: Midtown High's science class goes on a little adventure!Civil War happened but instead of a fight at the airport, Steve listened to Tony. They're happy now and that's ok.





	Field Trips Prove Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make one with something a little different. Like every single one I've seen is about the Avengers doing something about Flash's bullying, they do something in this but so do the interns that Peter work with.

Peter's day had been great for the most part and he was actually having a good time at school. Sure Flash had made some comments here and there but it wasn't as bad as the other days, however, Peter caught Flash giving him smirks as he passed him in the hallways, something Peter couldn't figure out the reason yet. So far Ned just thought that Flash was trying to intimidate Peter and when the boy texted MJ, she just told him to suck it up cause she's busy with her job.

Peter had talked up a storm when he was with Tony, first, he talked on about how Ned had been able to hack into Peter's suit which led to Bruce taking him on as his intern/personal assistant. Then, Peter got to know MJ better and started talking about her, Pepper had walked in one day and when she heard about the hardworking teen the CEO decided to take the young girl under her wing.

So when Peter walked into his Science class with Ned he was nervous after noticing the note 'Special Announcement' on the board.

* * *

 

"Alright class," Mr. Cobbwell said with a bright smile after everyone took their seat,"After getting the highest score overall in the science fair the school has decided to congratulate the class."

Students around the room rolled their eyes knowing the school probably wasn't going to give them that cool of a prize. Mr. Cobbwell continued to smile even when Flash started to brag that nothing the school did would be compared to the things his dad bought for him.

"We're going to Avenger's Tower!" Mr. Cobbwell somewhat yelled and silence took over the classroom.

"Finally we can see that Peter is lying!" Miranda yelled with a snobby smile and turned to smirk at the boy.

Both Peter and Ned stopped moving, holding their breath as if waiting for the teacher to say it was a joke. Peter was practically living in the tower while Ned was there almost every day to help Dr. Banner. MJ was the luckiest person in the world and had the next week off school while she went with Pepper on a business trip, both women not being able to hold the others back.

"Miss Smith I won't take that type of behavior in my classroom," Mr. Cobbwell said with a frown, "If you continue to act that way then you can say goodbye to the field trip."

Miranda scowled and took her seat again, while her boyfriend tapped Peter on the shoulder.

"Hope your ready Penis Parker," Flash said when the boy turned around, "All of us are going to see that you only lie so you can try to be popular."

Jackson started laughing to himself when a blush grew on Peter's face and the boy turned back to the front of the class.

"Dude," Ned whispered next to him, "What are we going to do, we have like 2 days till the trip."

"Try and keep it from them?" Peter asked with a small frown, "I can already see Tony coming down and doing something irrational."

Class went on without any more events and when the bell rang Ned and Peter bolted out the door after Mr. Cobbwell handed them their permission slips.

* * *

 

"May please don't make me go," Peter begged as his Aunt rolled his eyes and grabbed the pizza from the guy.

"Peter, Maria already called and she is making Ned go," May said and placed the pizza on the table, "I'm not making the poor boy go by himself, besides you can finally prove everyone you have an internship"

Peter groaned and snagged a piece before stuffing it into his mouth and pouting. May smirked and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I still larbe you," She said and walked over to the couch and turned to T.V. on and clicking through the channels.

Interns Chat!!!

**Spidey: Ned and I are screwed!**

**BossGirl: Why????**

**GuyInTheChair: Cause the chem class is going on a field trip to the Tower. :(**

**BossGirl: Ha! Just to let you know... Cali is great!**

**Spidey: I hate you...**

**GuyInTheChair: Same!**

**BossGirl: Love you losers too!!**

Peter groaned and threw his phone on the couch.

"It will be fine Peter," May said and Peter really hoped she was right.

* * *

 

Peter was next to Ned on the bus and so far all they've done was text MJ and hope that none of the Avenger's heard about the field trip.

"I hope you're ready Parker," Cody said from his place next to Flash and Ned rolled his eyes.

"The internship is real," Ned said and glared at the two boys as they started laughing and other students joined them.

"And Flash isn't dating Miranda," Jackson said sarcastically.

The bus pulled up to the building and Mr.Cobbwell rushed everyone from the bus and into the lobby where a woman was waiting for them.

"Hello students," She said with a bright smile, "My name is Amanda and I'll be your tour guide."

Many of the students thanked her for her time and Amanda just smiled and said it was no problem. She had them all line up and then started handing out yellow passes.

"Here at the Tower our security is very high and that's why you'll be getting these passes," She said as she handed them out, "The lowest is yellow and the highest is Aqua. Yellow is for guests, Purple is for staff, Green is for interns, Red is for business owners/ government officials, and Aqua is for the Avengers and those close to them."

"What will happen if someone losses their pass?" Cindy asked and Amanda gave the girl hers and gave her a smile.

"They will sadly be escorted out of the building," Amanda said before coming into contact with Ned.

"Mr. Leeds I saw the names on the paper and so I didn't make you or Mr. Parker a pass," She said, "I hope you brought your own."

Ned nodded and Peter followed his friend's actions when Amanda got to him. Once she was done she led the class to a scanner in front of the elevator.

"Another protocol we have to do is going through a scanner where F.R.I.D.A.Y will announce your name and pass level," Amanda said before passing through the scanner.

"Amanda Flower, Secretary, Pass Color Purple."

Everyone else followed her through and finally it was Ned's turn.

"Ned Leeds, Intern/ Personal Assistance, Pass Colors Green and Aqua. Welcome back Mr. Leeds, your team and Dr. Banner have been notified of your arrival." F.R.D.A.Y said and there seemed to be some cheerfulness in her voice.

"Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y but I'm on a trip and won't be able to go to the team," Ned said and ignored the shocked looks of his classmates.

Everyone turned to Peter as he walked through the scanner and F.R.I.D.A.Y said his information.

"Peter Parker, Intern/ Personal Assistance, Pass Color Aqua. Welcome back Peter, Mr. Stark has been notified that you entered the building."

Peter groaned and thanked the AI while walking over to Ned.

"Guess we'll have to deal with it all," Peter said when he got to his friend, "I can already tell it will go wrong in some way."

* * *

 

"Dr. Banner, Ned has entered the building," F.R.I.D.A.Y said and the scientist looked up from his book.

All the Avengers were in the living room except for Bucky who was in the kitchen baking a cake for when Pepper and MJ arrive.

"I thought he was supposed to be in school," Clint said from his place on the chair as he and Sam played a game.

"So did I, "Bruce replied and took off his glasses, "I really hope he isn't skipping to come here."

"Boss, Peter had entered the building."

"They are both grounded," Tony said getting up from his seat and dragged Bruce to the elevator.

"Take us to the floor they're on please," Bruce said before the doors closed.

"Think Bucky will still give them all the cookies he made this morning?" Rhodey asked.

"He has a soft spot for them," Natasha said with a shrug and went back to picking at her nails.

* * *

 

"PETER, NED, YOU'RE BOTH GROUNDED!" Tony yelled when he entered the lab before he noticed the other kids and stopped,'Well hello small humans."

"Tony please stop," Bruce said and rubbed his temples before looking back up, "But what is going on?"

"Mrs. Stark allowed them all to have a tour cause they won the highest science fair score," Amanda replied while keeping a straight face, it wasn't the strangest thing she has seen.

"NED WE NEED YOUR HELP," Nicole screamed through the glass separating the two labs and she had her face stuffed up next to it.

Ned looked at Mr. Cobbwell and the man just nodded as he didn't know what to do, the boy ran and Peter paled when he caught his mentor's gaze.

"Why hello, Peter," Tony said with a smirk and snaked his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"YOU ACTUALLY KNOW HIM?!" Miranda screeched and Bruce covered his ears.

"Of course I do, he is my personal intern and I would really like it if you wouldn't be a banshee in my tower," Tony said and released the boy as Ned ran back to them.

"We just wanted to make sure you weren't skipping school," Bruce said and this time grabbed Tony by the wrist and dragged him to the elevators.

"Moving on," Amanda said and continued as if nothing happened.

* * *

 

"What the fuck Parker," Flash snapped while sitting next to both boys, "I can understand you sleeping with someone just so you can get to the top but what did Ned do?"

"We would never do that," Peter said disgusted and Ned matched to face his best friend made.

"No one would ever sleep with you any way you fatass," Jackson said while shoving the boy over.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't talk to them like that," a voice growled off to the right and the group turned, Flash and Jackson both yelped loudly which caused others to look while Peter and Ned blushed.

Standing in front of the group was none other than Natasha aka the Black Widow. She was one of the main people that were protective of the teens, but both knew that they were lucky Steve was with T'challa in Wakanda, telling them how Bucky was doing and what he had noticed.

"Your the Black Widow," Cindy said and only then did Natasha turn to notice the other teens.

"I am," Natasha said with no emotion and sent some looks at a lot of the students before turning back to the group, "Your lunch will be over in 20 minutes and Bucky made more food than necessary."

She grabbed both boys' wrist and started dragging them to the elevator with almost inhuman strength. The doors closed on the shocked faces of their classmates and their teacher while Natasha just smirked and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y if she could take them to the common floor.

"Welcome back guys!" Clint yelled and hugged both the boys, "Bucky made that one food that we had when we were in Italy for your guys' spring break~!"

"That really cool pizza!" Ned shouted happily and ran towards the kitchen while Peter followed after him.

"Hello Peter, hello Ned," Bucky said as they both took their seats and started eating.

"Hey Bucky," Peter said happily and took a bit of his pizza and smiling at the old assassin.

"How has the field trip been so far?" Tony asked and was actually out of the lab in time for lunch.

"Some kids were being jerks and think they slept with someone to get the internships," Natasha said as Peter was about to tell him the trip had been great.

A ding came from Peter's pocket and he pulled out his phone to see it was a text from MJ, he completely missed the dark looks passing over the adults' faces.

"I thought MJ and Pepper weren't supposed to be back till Sunday," Peter said looking up and by then everyone made it seem like they weren't going to kill someone.

"They finished the presentation early cause Mr. Browns daughter was going into labor and he wanted to be there with her," Tony said and put on his press smile while trying to hold his cool.

"That's cool," Ned said, "It was starting to get weird without MJ walking in to give something to the team."

Lunch went on without any more events and when F.R.I.D.A.Y called both the teens down the Avengers finally let the dark looks appear on their face.

"We need to get it through their heads that Peter and Ned actually worked for their internships," Sam said and took a sip of his drink, "I don't want any stupid rumors to get to our precious cinnamon rolls heads."

"Did you just call them cinnamon rolls?" Bruce asked from his place next to the man.

"Thor said it once and it just stuck," Sam grumbled and took another sip of his coffee.

"Let's just kill him," Natasha said with an evil smirk and poor Wanda looked like she was about to pass out.

"Or we could just show that all the other interns actually need there help and everything," the Witch said loud enough for everyone to hear and everyone nodded after a while.

If Wanda wasn't there then they probably would have done something stupid and caused a lot more problems than they needed. They were already missing Steve, T'challa, Vision, and Thor. The nice pure people of the group, leaving behind people like Natasha, Clint, and Tony, all of them being protective.

* * *

 

Everyone intern that had the pleasure of working with the three teens received a notification that they were to show the students of Midtown High what interns of Avenger's Tower were like. Many of the girls that had worked with Peter were seething when they saw the footage that F.R.I.D.A.Y attached to the file. Many of the men that Ned worked with were glaring at their STARK pads and wanted nothing more than to hunt this Flash kid down.

Amanda got the text on her phone and left the group with one of the interns that Peter had worked with. Her name was Mandie and she had grown close to the boy when he helped her solve a problem she was having for a couple weeks. When her eyes landed on Flash, she glared and huffed before leading the group of kids into the elevator.

"New plans students," She said with the fakest smile Peter has ever seen, "We're going up to the floor Ned works most of the time."

Ned turned pale while Peter started laughing at the fact that Ned's team is going to be on that floor and they'll make it their job to embarrass him if they see the teen.

"No reason for laughing Mr. Parker," Amanda said but she didn't turn around, everyone could see the smirk in the reflection of the elevator though, "We'll be going to the floor that you spend the most time on, the one that I have access to."

That shut Peter up and caused Ned to start laughing but their classmates were confused about why the plans were changing. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Rachel rushed forward and started talking to Ned about a code they developed for the new security. She wanted to see if he could hack it and if he could, what pointers her had. Mr. Cobbwell couldn't even try and take his student back cause another member of Ned's team walked over to the group.

"Ned is really important to our work," Michael said and showed them around the room, "We create special codes that are used in the Tower's main and sub security levels."

Many people were scattered around the room either typing away at a computer while others were writing things down on a piece of paper or a bored.

"We also work on some code that Mr. Stark will use in certain machines used in the factory," Abbey, another intern said, "Most of the time Dr.Banner will be here but today he is taking the day off."

Through the glass, you could see Ned typing away at a computer and talking to some of the people that were around him, the entire time he was talking other people were writing things down.

"We have moved a long way since Ned joined Dr. Banner and the team has been improving a lot of the codes that needed fixing," Katie said while giving all the students a glare, "His smarts have improved out work so much and we're lucky to have him."

"So just know," All the interns said with a deadly smirk, "We are some of the most advanced hackers and code makers in the world, if you mess with him you mess with us."

Many of the girls grabbed at their phones with horrified expressions and the guys all looked nervous. Flash started glaring and was opened his mouth like he was going to yell something but one of his friends grabbed him and shook his head. Flash just growled under his breath and kept his mouth shut which made the interns smirk before Ned walked back over to them and they moved on with the tour.

"Dude, what happened?" Ned asked Peter when he made it back to the group and saw all the students giving him nervous looks.

"Something that makes me not want to go to my floor," Peter said under his breath as they made their way back to the elevators.

* * *

 

"That was great," Tony said while he laughed and clapped his hands.

All of them were watching the feed from the cameras, almost everyone was on the ground laughing their ass off, Natasha and Bucky just had giant smirks on their faces.

"I need to give them more credit," Bruce said after he finally calmed down, "Who knew they were all so intimidating."

"Even though they're interns I want to pay them," Tony said with a smile.

"I'm glad you allowed the staff and interns to handle this," Wanda said happily, "God knows what you would do."

"I never said I wasn't going to be doing something," Tony replied with a smirk and looked at the younger girl, "I'm just going to leave all the threats to the interns, then I'll make the final blow."

Poor Wanda just walked into her room while muttering something about stupid adults and their stupid actions.

"I think we broke her," Sam said with a smile and they all went back to watching the feed.

* * *

 

"Welcome to Peter's floor," F.R.I.D.A.Y said when everyone had stepped out of the elevator.

Much like Ned's floor, there were many people doing at least one thing, what was different was this level involved a lot more science stuff. There was a group of people mixing neon colored liquids into a large beaker, another group was working on what looked like a long and complicated formula.

"On this floor, we work on a lot of trying to make cleaner energy," Nancy said stepping forward, she was wearing safety glasses and a lab coat and she turned to look at Peter, "I think Natalia needs some help with the formula they're working on."

Peter turned to his teacher to make sure it was ok and Mr. Cobbwell looked like he finally gave up and just nodded his head. Peter raced off and smiled as the people greeted him.

"Working on finding a cleaner energy has been the goal since Mr. Stark closed down the weapons manufacturer," Nancy continued and she waved at some of the people that greeted her, "Thanks to Peter, we've come a very long way, closer than we've been since the beginning."

"Peter has managed to get us closer to our goal than we have been able to in 3 years," Jake said stepping next to the group, "His outside input and amazing smarts has made sure formulas have been completed in record time."

"I specialize in making sure certain chemicals don't mix while inside the machine they're going into," Stacey said while stepping up beside Flash and whispering something in the boy's ear.

Flash turned a deathly white but Stacey just moved to stand next to her co-workers.

"We might not be able to do things like the people downstairs..." Nancy started.

"But we can do things much more dangerous..." Jake said after her.

"So please leave Peter alone," Stacey finished with a bright smile and then all three of them walked away and got back to work.

"Well, that finishes the tour!" Amanda said happily and clapped her hands together, "We'll now head down to the lobby and you will leave."

* * *

 

When they got down to the lobby they saw MJ walk in right next to one Pepper Stark as the girl greeted the people that waved at her. When she saw the class she smirked at all their pale faces.

"I guess it was a good time?" She asked Peter and Ned, the only two that had smiles on their faces.

Both boys were about to reply when someone else started talking.

"If it's not a problem I would like to keep Peter and Ned here," the man said.

The students turned around and were met with the sight of the one and only Tony Stark. The rest of the Avengers that were in the Tower at the time were all standing behind him with deadly looks. Shivers went down all their backs at the looks they were being given and Mr. Cobbwell cleared his throat.

"Sadly for them to stay we need parent permission and we would have to email the school," He replied and Tony snapped his finger.

"Please do it for me baby girl," Tony said and a security guard was taking the students out of the building and to their bus.

"I already had it done and the school said it was ok," F.R.I.D.A.Y replied and Tony smiled before putting his arm around Peter's shoulder and taking him back towards the elevator.

The last thing Flash and his group of friends heard before they left the building was "Michelle Jones, Intern/Personal Assistance, Pass Colors Green and Agua." All of them turned an even paler shade of white and they ran out to the bus, completely missing the complains that Peter didn't like pineapple on pizza and he didn't want that for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you had a lot of fun reading it! :)


End file.
